


One Drunk Night (Turns Into Paradise)

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Jenneel PolyVerse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actress Reader, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hispanic Reader, Latina Reader, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images
Summary: You’re feeling a bit uneasy at a party held in your honor, and Jensen and Danneel come to the rescue when the night goes from bad to horrible, leading to a (slightly) drunken night of passion.





	1. Chapter 1

You did not want to be here. It wasn't that you didn't like the parties or events that came with being famous, but it was your birthday. And it was always too much of a hassle, dressing up, putting on a smile because god forbid if your face is neutral because then you're fake, and making your voice as cheerful as possible because you don't want to sound like an uptight bitch... but it is better than being at home with your lovers. You just wanted to sit at home and watch a movie.

But instead you were at party with all your friends and their husbands and wives in an emotionally exhausting environment. You cared about these people, yes, even loved a few of them, but the idea of spending hours at party walking and talking and drinking and knowing that one slip-up could make you the next celebrity scandal took its toll. Especially when the party is being held in your honor, marking your fifth year on Supernatural and twenty-seventh birthday, it was all so tiring to say the least.

It was getting late and you were in need of an escape when you heard your name being called, turning around to see Danneel and Jensen. You walked over to them quickly, hugging them tightly, and asking them to take you as far away from the party as possible.

* * *

"I've missed London," You said as you leaned over the balcony, "Too bad I'm spending my time at party and not at home."

"Why don't you just ask people to stop throwing parties on your behalf?" Danneel asked you. "It would clearly be much better for you."

"It's rude."

"Nothing's rude about asking to not do something that makes you uneasy." Jensen said, smiling sweetly. 

"Trying telling that to my boyfriend," You sighed. "Or my girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danneel asked you, moving to your other side and putting her hand on your bare shoulder and your skin lit up at the contact.

"Oh, no, nothing bad or anything, they just, you know, encourage me to-"

"Go to places that make you anxious." She said, rubbing her hand down your back and you tucked your face into her neck. It wasn't a secret that you used to have feelings for Jensen and Danneel, and you acted on them once. For about a week and you were sure you fell in love, for at least right then. But it was before you were on Supernatural, before you were an actress and was still just a model, it was before you found your partners, Jameson and Lilia, it was before they got married and had JJ and the twins. It was before. It's the past that you can never relive.

And you were never sure if they reciprocated those feelings, sure sometimes they flirted with you, but it wasn't really flirting, but it wasn't the way that they treated Jared or Misha or Gen or Rob or Rich, any of your friends. Sometimes they acted like they did want to be with you, but it was more like, if we could, we would do this. If you weren't in a relationship, if we weren't famous. If, if, if. It was all just "what if's" and "if we could's", and you were almost sure that- they're married and I'm in a relationship, I need to stop thinking like this. They're just flirting.

"Can you get me out of here?" And come home with me? You said, moving your head from Danneel's neck and turning to look at Jensen.

"Do you mean 'get you out of here' like 'go back to our hotel room and give you awesome birthday sex' or 'get you out of here' like 'take me home so you can make fun of our old shows'?" Danneel flirted. But it wasn't serious, and no matter how much you wanted to go back to there hotel and fuck until you can't remember your own name... you just can't.

"I'm in a relationship." If you could even call it that anymore.

"We know." Jensen said and gave you soft kiss on your cheek. "Where are they?"

"They didn't want to come." With me.

* * *

When you got back to your apartment, you weren't surprised to see the mess. It wasn't unusual for you to come home after work or a party to find your place looking like hell. It was unusual to not find your lovers passed out on your couch.

"Jameson? Lilia? Loves where are you?" You said as you walked through your house. "You guys home?"

When you found them in your shared bedroom they were dressed and ready to go out and spend a night in London, and they were also packing their bags.

"Babes? Where're you going?" You asked as you stepped into the room.

"We were, uh," Lili said, looking to James, "We were just leaving dear."

"Leaving? Leaving where? Do you have a photo shoot?"

"Leaving, like leaving you, Y/N." He sighed and took his bag from Lili's hand. "Look, this was fun and all, but it's time for Lili and I to get serious about our relationship."

"I, I, I thought we were serious about our relationship."

"Y/N/N, how could we be? There's three of us," Lili said, "Honey, that's not a love thing, that's a let's have fun thing."

"A year and a half, a year and a fucking half of 'let's have fun'," You said, walking closer to them, "A year and a fucking half of my life wasted for 'let's have fun,' I thought you were in love with me."

"How could we be in love with you while you were in love with other people?"

* * *

Fucking bastards. 'How could we be in love with you while you were in love with other people?' My ass. You thought as you took a shot of whiskey. You were not in love with Jensen and Danneel. They're my friends, my best friends I am not in love with them. They were just the people that you went to when you should be going to your lovers, ex-lovers, the ones who make everything better when you know that it won't. They've always been there for you. And they offered themselves to you! Tonight! Screw your faithful ass, they would have been worth it. By now you were on the strong side of tipsy and felt like I have to do something! You took one last shot for courage and left your apartment.

When you got to the hotel you're friends were staying at, you knocked on the Ackles' room door, soaked in rain and with a tear-stained face. When Jensen opened the door, Danneel by his side, you, slightly drunkly, wrapped your arms around his waist and asked if the offer still stands, pressing sloppy kisses to the side of his neck and reached for Dee's hand.

"Not until you're sober and tell us why you've been crying, Y/N/N."

They took you inside and you talked and cried and they told you that you didn't deserve to be dumped like that, you got the slightest bit more sober and they got a little drunker. You fell asleep with your head on Danneel's shoulder.

* * *

* * *

You woke up a few hours later, the clock said it was 2:30 in the morning, holding Danneel and Jensen was holding you. You tried to get up but only succeeded in waking them both up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." You said and slipped your arms out from under Danneel. "Go back to sleep."

"Leaving already?" Jensen said jokingly, letting you go.

"Sadly so, I've taken up too much of your night already. I don't want to invade."

"You don't have to go." Danneel said, her voice was friendly but her eyes were lustful. "If you want, you can stay here with us tonight."

"Oh really?" You said and turned to face her, taking some of her hair twirling it in your finger. "And what would we be doing?"

Jensen put his hand on your waist and kissed you softly on your cheek. "Each other?"

"Fine by me." You said and Danneel kissed you, her lips were warm and soft and her kiss was gentle and sweet. Her kiss became deeper and Jensen kissed your neck, both of their hands going under your shirt.

You broke the kiss to take off your shirt, leaving you in just a bra and jeans, and straddle Jensen, leaning down to kiss him passionately. His hands went around your back and unclipped your bra, you leaned back to take it off while he took of his shirt.

Danneel put her hands on your hips and gently nipped at your jaw, you grabbed her hands and brought them up to your breasts. She massaged your breasts as you shared a passionate kiss, grinding against Jensen's confined erection. She put her hand down your jeans and into your panties, just barely brushing her fingers against your slit. You moaned and grinded harder against Jensen.

"Dee, honey, you are wearing way too man clothes." Jensen said, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. "We all are."

You grinned and got off the bed, pulling down your pants and your underwear, Jensen took off his pants and his boxers. Danneel kneeled on the bed and took off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra. You and Jensen both groaned at the sight and he pulled his wife in for a kiss and she shimmed out of her jeans and pulled off her panties.

You watched as they kissed and grind against each other, remember those few nights all those years ago and wonder why did you let them go.

"Are you gonna join us or are you just gonna watch?" Danneel asked, reaching down and wrapping her hand around her husband thick cock, making him groan.

You got back onto the bed and crawled over to them, taking Jensen's cock in your hand and kissing Danneel. You put your other hand in between her legs and run your fingers through her folds, collecting her arousal. You put your fingers in your mouth, tasting her sweet juices.

"You taste great."

"Doesn't she?"

Danneel crawled up Jensen's body, still facing you and kneeled over his face.

"Wanna taste?" He whispered a quick yes and pulled her down onto his face and started to eat her like she was gonna be his last meal. She moaned loudly and looked you dead in your eyes, and beckoned you over with her finger. You moved to kneel right next to her as she ride her husband's face and kissed you harshly, making you moan into her kiss.

"You wanna suck him off?" Dee said between kisses. "You suck Jay while he eats me out and I'll eat you? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yes." You said and put your knees on each side of Jensen's stomach and bent over, giving Dee a perfect view of your cunt and took Jensen's member in your hand and slowly licked up his cock making him groan. Danneel bent over as well and lick a strip up your slit making moan out in surprise. "Oh, fuck." You took the head of Jensen's cock into your mouth sucking him into your warm wet heat and bobbed your head.

Dee teased your outer lips with the tip of her tongue until you were begging for her to fuck you. She smiled against your cunt and sucked your clit into her mouth and slipped a finger into your wet pussy, then another and you moaned around Jensen's dick. She moaned and grinded against Jensen's face and curled her fingers in a "come hither" motion and you took Jensen's dick as far into your mouth as you could, she thrusted her fingers against your G-spot and you moan loudly, coming hard. She fingered you through your orgasm and you sucked Jensen harder until he came, shooting ropes of his thick come down your throat. Danneel came as Jensen sucked her clit into his mouth, moaning softly and biting her lips. All three of you rolled off of each, took a shower together and fell asleep, not thinking about how you should be getting back to your apartment before anyone knows you're here.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up with against Jensen's chest with his arm draped across your hip, you head tucked comfortably in Danneel's neck, your arms wrapped around her waist, and Danneel was running her fingers through your hair.

"Good morning, darling." She said kissing your temple. "Did you sleep well?"

"Until you woke me." You nuzzled into her neck when she kissed you again, moving practically on top of you, waking Jensen in the process. "'M tired."

"Mm, so am I." Jensen said as he kissed the back of your neck, before pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. "Mornin' beautiful girls." You watched as they kissed and were amazed at how much love they could put into one.

"Why did I ever let you guys go?"

"I have no idea." Danneel said with a smile and kissed your lips. "But I'm glad you're back."

"Even if it did take dating those jerks for over a year." Jensen said.

_____

You decided to bring Jensen and Danneel back to your apartment and talk about what that night actually meant. Instead you talked and laughed and made beautiful love... and avoided the conversation of what you were every time they brought it up for three days until they made you talk. You handed them each a coffee and sat down in front of them, nervously picking at your coffee mug instead of actually drinking out of it.

"So..."

"Y/N." Danneel said sternly.

"Yes?"

"Don't cut us out again."

"I'm not."

"Yes, sweetheart, you are." Jensen said and took your hand. "This is what you did the first time. You were afraid of something and then you avoid everything when we tried to talk seriously."

"That's not what I'm doing now. I just... I feel like I'm coming into something that I shouldn't. I want to be with you I really do, but I'm scared that..." You trailed off and took a sip of your coffee.

"We wanted you then why wouldn't we want you now?"

"Because I freaked out and left both of you."

"You were nineteen. If that mattered to us do you think we would have been staying here with you?" Danneel asked and took a sip from her coffee.

"No."

"We want to be with you, long term this time, if that's what you want. But you have to tell us that it's what you want, if you don't tell us and we'll leave." Jensen said.

"I want it." You said and took one of their hands each. "I want both of you."

"Good." Danneel said kissed you gently.

_____

The next day as you three got out of the shower and dressed, Dee called their nanny to see how JJ and the twins were doing. You wrapped your arms around Jensen's shoulders as he sat in a chair, so utterly entranced by his wife as she laughed with their kids.

"I don't know who I envy more," You said rested your head on top of his. "You because you have such a sweet and beautiful wife, or Dani for having someone so completely in love with and awestruck by her."

"I'd say you. Because you have a sweet and beautiful girlfriend and a boyfriend so completely in love with and awestruck by you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do, so does Dee. We always have. That's why we gave you a second chance?"

"I've always loved you too. And Dee."

_____

Jensen and Danneel headed off back home to Austin and asked you if you wanted to come with, and of course you said. Arrow, Zeppelin and JJ were such sweet kids and they loved their Auntie Y/N so it would be no problem. When you got there, JJ and the twins hugged their parents instantly. JJ looked up at you and hugged your legs after she let go of her parents.

"Auntie Y/N!"

You smiled and lifted her up and tickled her tummy. "Hi, JJ."

"Momma, why's Aunt Y/N here?" JJ asked as you put her down and walked inside.

"Y/N is gonna stay with us until her and Daddy go back to work."

_____

The time you spent with them and the kids was great. You spent time with your lovers and their kids. You helped them with everything they normally did, you went to the brewery because you've never been, one day you and Dee worked out with Genevieve which you thought was a lot of fun. But you slept in (and together) your own room just in case JJ came to Jensen and Danneel in middle of the night.

You enjoyed spending time with JJ and the twins, they were very good kids and they're absolutely adorable. You also thought it was really cute that Arrow knew some Spanish because of their nanny.

It was little things that made you so happy but also made you regret not staying with them in the first place. Little things that make you wish you did and make you hope that you never let this go. You would never let this go.

_____

You were taking a shower and you heard the bathroom door open. It could really only be one of two people but it made you tense nonetheless until you heard Danneel's feminine laugh.

"Sorry, honey, didn't mean to scare you." She said, eyeing you up and down through the glass shower door. "Room for one more?"

"There's room for two more." She giggled and undressed, stepping in the shower behind you and putting her hands on your waist. "Hi." You said as you turned to face her.

"Hi." Danneel said and brushed her nose against yours. "We don't have too long to be in here, Jensen's making dinner."

"But I had plans on eating you."

"Oh, really?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around your neck.

"Really." You said and kissed her passionately.

_____

After dinner, you helped Danneel with the dishes and watched as Jensen played with the twins.

"I wish I was with you guys from the beginning. I wish I never left."

"So do I, but you're here now. And you get to spend all the time in world here."

"Until Jay and I go back to set."

"That's a week away."

"Seven days goes by fast."

_____

And it did, really fast. And in seven days, you became more and more apart of their family, making dinner with them, taking JJ to school with Dee. You became family, even more than what you were before. And then you had to head back to Vancouver.

You, Danneel and Jensen agreed to not open up to public about your relationship, at least until people stopped asking you about your exes. But it was your choice to not tell your friends about it, you didn't know if you were ready, the only people that knew you were in a polyamorous relationship was Jensen, Danneel and your family, until Lili and James broke up with you, and then told the tabloids that they broke up with you. Of course, you're we're supportive and said they were sorry that they broke up with you, but you were nervous about what they would say if they found out that you were already in another relationship. Even if you knew the fears were unwarranted.

When Jensen and you got off the plane, he looked around, wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your cheek. You giggled and turned to look at your lover.

"Jay, honey, someone could see us." You said and put your hands on his shoulders. "We have to keep this private, love." You took a look around as well and deemed it safe, so you leaned up and kissed him gently. You pulled apart and giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and he put both his hands on your waist and kissed you again.

Your heart fell into your stomach when you heard someone clear their throat.

"Have to say," Jared said as you pulled away from each other "I really didn't think this be something that you would do to Danneel."

"Jared, we're-we're not-" You tried to explain Oh, god why didn't I just tell them!?

"So you two are just platonically making out in the airport? Jensen," He said, the look of disappointment that he gave Jensen burned your soul even though you know you two didn't do anything wrong. "Dude, you're married. You know Danneel would never do anything like this to you."


End file.
